


hugs.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Support, brief mention of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Four times that Maggie and OA hugged.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Omar Adom "OA" Zidan
Comments: 85
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote over the festive period. All and any mistakes are mine, I hope it doesn't suck completely.

**One:**

OA was still processing what had just happened. He heard a gunshot and while he wanted to say he saw a bullet, he couldn’t. All he saw was his partner jump to the side, and the suspect get tackled to the ground.

“Maggie?” The way he said her name was laced with panic, but he was sure that was evident in his face as he reached her. Giving her a once over, making sure there was no bullet hole, no blood.

Once that was confirmed he let out a breath. “He could have shot you.” He used the voice on her that was usually only for suspects, the firm tone, hint of annoyance, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t take away the panic that was still swirling around in his head.

Maggie nodded. “I know, I really thought I could get through to him.”

OA did too. That’s why they were there, why they were so close, he was so sure that Maggie could say the right thing, start a conversation. OA, when he left the office, had been so sure they would be bringing the suspect in - not taking him to the morgue.

“Are you going to be okay?” OA asked, finally taking his eyes off his partner and looking around, scared shoppers still being moved out by police.

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, OA. I’m going to be fine.” 

OA nodded, swallowing the last of the panic before stepping closer, pulling her into a hug.

“Try not to get shot next time, yeah?” 

Maggie relaxed into the hug, but only for a moment. When she stepped back, she couldn’t help but be thankful that he wasn’t screaming at her for being reckless.

“I’ll try my very best, Agent Zidan.”

OA smiled while shaking his head. “Do you want to tell Isobel the good news, or should I?”

Maggie laughed, shaking her head this time, “I almost got shot - telling the boss, that’s your job.”

**Two:**

Maggie sat on the steps outside her house. It was cold, beginning to spit with rain, but OA showed no signs of wanting to go inside.

“Can I get you anything, tea, coffee, water?” She asked quietly.

OA shook his head. “I just came from the cafe where I met my sisters. They hate me, think I’m being selfish.”

Maggie sighed. “She your mum as well, OA. I see where they’re coming from, but,” Maggie paused, really not wanting to say the wrong thing, but also not knowing the right thing. “But maybe you should all be speaking to your mum instead of each other?”

OA nodded, “Sounds like a sensible thing to do. I planned to go see her, but, ended up sitting in front of your house.”

“About that, you can come in if you like. I can get you a key, inform my neighbours that you’re not just some random guy who keeps waiting on my steps for a quick chat.”

OA chuckled at that, admittedly, it hadn’t been something he’d thought about. Usually when he ended up outside Maggie’s house, he was too lost in his own thoughts looking for someone to speak to, to notice or care about anyone watching him. 

“I should go and see my mum.” He said, letting out a sigh of anxiety.

“If you need to come back, then feel free, you know I’m always here if you need to talk or just to sit.” Maggie said as she stood up, waiting for him to do the same.

“You know,” OA began, “sometimes it’s just nice to be able to sit with someone knowing that you don’t have to speak, but if you do then you won’t be judged.”

Maggie nodded; she enjoyed the friendship they’d built as well.

“I guess I’m trying to say thank you.” OA told her. 

Maggie figured as much but pulled him into a tight hug instead of replying, hoping that he’d understand. 

**Three:**

OA held Maggie as tight as he could while they both laughed.

“Happy birthday, Mags!” 

“Thank you, OA. Seriously, I know you’re not one for parties, but I appreciate you coming.”

OA chuckled, “I wouldn’t miss it; besides you only turn twenty – five once right?” He joked as they both stood outside on the sidewalk.

Maggie slapped his arm playfully. “I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

“I can hang around if you like, give you a ride home?” OA suggested, he knew Maggie was more than capable of looking after herself, but it was her birthday after all, she deserved a carefree night.

Maggie shook her head, “I told Kris I’d ride with her, but thank you.”

“We’ll have to do this again next year, I think I like drunk Maggie, she’s fun.”

Maggie shook her head. “I wish drunk Maggie would stick around a little bit longer, instead of sobering up the minute the cold air hits,” She told him, before the realisation hit. “Hey, I can be fun without alcohol.”

OA mocked seriousness. “Of course.”

“Seriously, you should go, I am going to drag Kristen away from the dance floor and hopefully everyone will have recovered by 7am on Monday morning.” Maggie said with a smile.

“Not sure throwing Scola into the deep end with a hungover Kristen would score you many points.”

“Not sure I would want to deal with a hungover Kristen at any time on any day of the week!”

OA laughed, stepping closer to his partner once again. “You’re sure you’ll be okay?”

Maggie nodded. “I am sure, but here, let me hug you again before you go. Seriously, I am so happy you were able to come.”

OA wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight. “I hope you’ve had a good night.”

“I have,” Maggie said taking a step back.” Goodnight.”

“Night, Mags.” He watched her walk back into the club before he started to make his way home.

**Four:**

“We’ve been walking for the last thirty minutes and you’ve said nothing.” Maggie broke the silence as they continued their walk through the park.

OA shrugged. “I just needed some fresh air after that.”

The interrogation had been hard – harder than it should have been with truths from all sides that no one wanted to believe.

“Abuse is an ugly thing.” Maggie commented – stuck on what else she could say on the matter.

“Yes, it is.” OA agreed.

“We did all we could though. You did all you could, OA, none of us saw it coming, blaming yourself won’t solve anything and unfortunately it won’t change anything.” Maggie told him with a reassuring smile.

It took her a moment, before eventually she stopped, waiting for him to notice and turn around to look at her.

“You didn’t drag me out here to get coffee and get our steps in, or to talk, did you?” She asked finally.

OA shook his head. “That woman shot our victim because he was abusing her best friend.”

Maggie nodded with a sad smile, “Yeah, it wasn’t an easy case.”

“That’s not what I wanted to say – yes, it was an ugly case, and we are supposed to uphold the law, but doesn’t a part of you think she was right to do what she did? I mean, you saw how many times that woman called the police.”

Maggie shrugged, “I really don’t know, OA.”

OA smiled – he didn’t expect an answer and he wasn’t going to force one.

“Would you do the same for me?” Maggie asked, before adding, “hypothetically, I mean.”

“Would I kill someone for hurting you?” He asked, just to be sure of the question.

When Maggie nodded in response he answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

“Good to know.”

OA pulled her into a hug. “It’s what best friends do, Mags, even if it is against the law, even if it does make things tough, you are my best friend, I will stand by you no matter what.”

When Maggie stepped out of his embrace she grinned, “Even when I put pineapple on pizza?”

OA took a deep breath, grimacing a little. “Even when you put pineapple on pizza, Mags.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four more times Maggie and OA hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some more - not sure if they're as okay as the first four, but I hope you enjoy them all the same. Any and all mistakes are mine.

**Five:**

Maggie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the explosion. It wasn’t so much the sound, or the damage, that subconsciously, she’d knew would be done to that part of the neighbourhood - but it was the knowledge she had.

That was the house, the one with now shattered windows, covered in smoke, that OA had stepped into only moments before a fireball erupted, waking residents, scaring pets, and potentially killing an FBI agent. 

“OA.” Maggie’s voice was nothing close to calm as she stood in the smoke, almost too uncaring about herself to take a step back.

She hoped that by some miracle he’d gone into another house, gone into a back yard, was somewhere, anywhere but inside the now burning foundations of the three-storey house. 

“OA.” Maggie voice was firmer over the radio. A hope in her tone that he would answer her, that someone would answer her.

It felt like hours, before it felt like minutes, her concept of time lost as she tried to focus and regain some control. Fire crews were tackling the blaze, she could see Kristen and Scola helping others to safety, but she was stood still. 

Standing, surrounded by rubble, hoping to god that her partner would reappear, unharmed. 

She got her wish. 

Maggie let out a breath as she took a step towards him. A few cuts and bruises, but alive. 

“OA.” It was the third time she’d said his name.

She wasn’t quite sure where he came from. The back of the decimated house? The side of it? Or somewhere completely different?

She didn’t care though. No. He was alive. He hadn’t been burnt alive, killed by an explosion or falling concrete, he was stood in front of her

“Pretty relaxed day at the office, right, Mags?” 

Maggie shook her head, tears pooling, as she reached forward, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You’re okay,” Maggie whispered. “Thank god you’re okay.” 

**Six:**

“Would a hug help?” Maggie asked, watching OA stare into his coffee. 

OA shook his head, “I don’t think anything will help right now, just gonna keep going, accept that it’s happening and be supportive.”

“Is that what your mum said?” Maggie asked.

They were talking about his sister. The older one, one who was moving away to Europe. Maggie knew the two of them were close, knew that OA told her everything and that she told OA everything. 

OA nodded, “She's trying to keep the peace between us all. I’m happy for her, and her little family, but still sucks that my big sister won’t be here when I need her to be, and I can’t be there when she needs me.” 

“She’s lucky to have a brother like you, OA. Her moving is going to hurt, but like you said, you’re happy for her, and just because she lives in a different country doesn’t mean you can’t be there for each other.” 

“Not the same, thought, is it? FaceTime and messages will never be the same as coffee shops and playgrounds.” OA tried to keep his voice even, but Maggie knew him better than that. 

Maggie shook her head, it wasn’t like this when she moved to New York, she loved her brothers dearly, but they’d never been that close. She often wondered what it would have been like had she of stayed in Indiana, would she be closer to her brothers, or her parents? But then she wouldn’t be herself.

“You can’t stop people from doing their own thing, and I know you’d never stop your sisters or your mum, or even me doing something like this, but you can be sad about it and you can worry, but you can also admit that. OA, I have seen you with all four of your sisters and if I know only one thing about all of you, it’s that you care for each other.” 

OA chuckled. “She’s so excited, and I love that. I just hate that she won’t be here, and Sunday’s won’t be as fun and family dinners won’t be as loud.” 

Maggie gave him a moment, letting him sit with the memories. “She won’t be gone forever, OA.” 

OA nodded in agreement, she was right, his sister wouldn’t be gone forever.

“Maggie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I have that hug now, please?” 

**Seven:**

“Come on,” OA pulled Maggie into a side hug as they reached the elevator. “It’s just dinner.” 

“Dinner with my brother has never been high on my list of priorities.” Maggie said with a sigh, feeling like she wanted to throw a tantrum at the thought of her after work plans. 

OA kept an arm around her, offering her some comfort, and because he knew it was beginning to get on her nerves. “It’s like a few hours with food and alcohol, I’m sure you’ll find something to talk about, he is your brother after all, and it’s not like you have a boring job.” 

“I don’t doubt that, it’s just, I don’t have the relationship with my brother as you do with your sisters, okay. Me and Paul have never really gotten along.” 

OA chuckled, “I thought you were the family type, you know, rural Indiana, church on Sunday, two older brothers, all of you play soccer.” 

“I am the family type, okay, but just because we played soccer in our Sunday best and drove mum crazy doesn’t mean we’re close when both of us have full time jobs in different states.” 

OA sighed, “Would you like me to come with you?”

Maggie chuckled, slightly surprised at his offer, “Not when you ask like that. You make it sound like I’m dragging you to an execution.”

“That’s what you’ve spent the day making it sound like, Maggie.”

The elevator doors opened slowly and the pair stepped out into the parking garage, Maggie wondered if she walked slow enough, or managed to keep the conversation going for long enough the two of them would get called back on a case and she’d end up having no choice but to cancel

“I can see you coming up with a plan to get out of this and you’ve not even made it out of work yet.” OA told her, mocking seriousness but with a grin. 

“I’ll survive on my own.” Maggie said as they continued walking towards their cars.

“So, if you don’t show up by eight tomorrow, should I just assume that it didn’t go well?” OA joked as Maggie got in her car.

“Eight is a little late, if I don’t message you by midnight then I would just advise you to start looking for a new partner.” 

OA shook his head, chuckling, pulling her into a quick yet tight hug before she took the final few steps to her car, “Night, Mags.”

“Good night, OA.” 

**Eight:**

OA was sure he’d been stood staring into the sink for longer than was necessary. He was lost in his own thoughts, knowing if he didn’t deal with them know he wouldn’t be able to sleep later.

He could feel Maggie watching him, still refusing to go home - but then he expected nothing less from his best friend. He knew he wouldn’t leave her side either until he knew for certain she would be okay after a case like the one they’d just closed. 

“Tell me what I can do to help, OA, please.” 

OA knew better than to stay quiet, she’d only keep asking, only keep worrying about him. 

“Just, stay.” 

Maggie nodded although he wasn’t looking at her, at least she could do that. She could keep him company. Reassuring him. Maybe even keep him sane in the aftermath.

“People died today, and I should have stopped it.”

Maggie got up, shaking her head as she walked over to him. “OA, you did everything you could.” 

“Kids died, Maggie,” his voice broke, “I lost that guy in a crowd and kids ended up dying.” Tears were already falling.

“I know, but that wasn’t on you. I know you would have done all you could to save those kids.” 

“I,” he took a breath, “kids, Maggie, little kids.” 

“I’m so sorry, OA.” 

OA sighed as he turned to look at her, tears in both of their eyes, hurt on both their faces.

“Come here,” Maggie opened her arms, pulling him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay.” 

The hug lasted longer than both of them intended. But neither of them seemed to mind. It was a comfort, the kind of protective love and comfort they needed after everything they’d been through. 

Neither of them minded at all, because staying like that meant that they didn’t have to focus on anything else - just the hug - just something that would make tomorrow a little easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love you know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another four hugs between Maggie and OA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter after this one if you'd like to see it. (which is sixteen hugs in total - coming up with scenarios for them to hug is harder than you think!) 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, and I hope it's not terrible.

**Nine:**

OA muttered apologies as moved past people in the hall. The JOC was close to bursting with an influx of new agents and different agencies on this case. He should have been helping with the search, but he’d seen Maggie walk out twenty minutes earlier and she’d yet to come back, and OA knew that meant one of two things – she was overwhelmed or sick – and given the amount of coffee everyone had been drinking, neither would surprise him.

“Finally found your hiding place.” OA said with a satisfied smile as he walked closer to where Maggie was sat in the stairwell.

“Building has forty-one floors, we’re number twenty-three, you really think anyone is taking the stairs?”

OA chuckled and nodded – the only time he’d used the stairs in the last year was once when the elevators weren’t working, and once during an evacuation drill – both times he complained.

“Why are you hiding?” OA asked after a moment.

“Some rookie agent sat at my desk and Jubal asked me to play nicely with the other boys and girls, so I decided to be the more experienced FBI agent and I came and sat in the stairwell with my coffee to try and figure out who this arsonist is.”

OA chuckled again. “Well done for playing nicely.”

Maggie nodded, smiling when OA sat down next to her, “I always play nicely,” She paused, “well, most of the time.”

“When everyone else follows the rules?” OA suggested.

“Yes. Like, basic common sense to know that you are sat at someone else’s desk. He acknowledged me and still didn’t move.”

OA laughed this time, “Is that the only reason you’re hiding?”

OA already knew the answer, and by the look on Maggie’s face, she knew that as well.

“Some of the NYPD detectives they brought in, worked Jason’s case – I like them, they’re good, capable detectives, but I just hate those questions, you know, how are you, how are you holding up, are you coping okay – just, would rather focus on the case.”

OA sighed a little, it was never going to be easy seeing those detectives again, no matter how good they were at their job.

“Come on,” OA finally settled on saying. “let’s go grab some coffee, I’ll even pay as a reward for you playing nicely with the other boys and girls.”

Maggie shook her head, but a small laugh escaped. “Will you tell Jubal too so he can put a sticker on my behaviour chart?” She shot back.

OA stood up before he answered, waiting for her to do the same. “Of course.”

Before they could take a step back towards the office, OA pulled her into a quick hug.

“I’m here if you need anything, Maggie.”

“I know.”

**Ten:**

OA couldn’t stop his own tears falling as he held Maggie as close to his chest as he could. He could feel her grabbing at his suit jacket, shaking against him as she sobbed violently. He was sure at some point she’d throw up, and at this point he wondered if she would begin to hyperventilate, if she wasn’t already.

He could do nothing other than rub soothing circles on her back, tell it would all be okay even though the way she was sobbing told him it wouldn’t. He felt useless, they were both in the middle of a parking lot, a quick ride to the store after taking a victim’s wife home had resulted in Maggie’s whole world falling apart, and OA helplessly watching it happen.

OA didn’t know who was on the phone. What they said, who they worked for, how they knew Maggie. All he knew was after that call ended, she looked at him with so much sadness that it made him almost sick with panic. Stepping towards her, he must have said her name at least six times before she began sobbing, managing to catch her before she collapsed.

“Nice deep breaths, Maggie,” He was trying to get her through it. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, just take some nice deep breaths.”

“They’re,” She lifted her head off his chest.

He couldn’t make out the rest, but he didn’t have the heart to make her repeat herself.

Instead he kept her close, kept rubbing her back, hoping that eventually she’d calm down long enough to tell him what had happened in those seconds that she was on the phone.

“Releasing her,” Maggie tried again, but it took OA a few minutes to figure out what that meant and just how it had made his best friend a sobbing mess in a parking lot.

Jason. Jason’s killer – the woman who ordered the hit – the one who took Jason away from Maggie, she was being released.

OA muttered under his breath, a curse, a plea for strength. Maggie couldn’t be strong, so he needed to be.

“We’ll call Isobel, hell, we’ll call Dana and Jubal, and Kristen and Scola, we’ll call everyone Maggie, and we will fix this.” He was so close to promising her, but he couldn’t say those words, because as much as he trusted the team, it wasn’t just up to them.

“Can you,” Again, he didn’t catch was she said, her sobbing had slowed, but her voice was still broken up by hiccups and deep breaths.

“I just,” Another deep breath, “want to be close,” fresh tears, “close to someone, please.”

OA pulled her back into a tight hug, sighing a little, “You don’t have to ask, Maggie.”

**Eleven:**

The laugher is both shock and built up nerves. Maggie pushed her hair out of her face, looking around. It happened too many times for her liking, but again she and OA found themselves surrounded by people who really didn’t know how close they just came.

“You didn’t have to run in here after me,” OA said, still trying to catch his breath.

Maggie looked around once more at all the people still being evacuated, “Can’t have you taking all the credit now can we. Besides, if I’d have waited outside, you’d have never stopped talking about it.”

“That’s not true.”

“Okay,” Maggie nodded, “Next time we have a bomb scare I’ll let you go in alone and we’ll test it.”

OA chuckled, shaking his head. “Just as long as you promise to say nice things about me at my funeral.”

Maggie chuckled, finally feeling her heartrate slow down and her lungs stop heaving. “How many ex-girlfriends should I invite? Should I cut it off with like a number or a year?”

OA nodded along with Maggie’s teasing and sarcasm. “Glad to see the bomb threats haven’t caused you to lose your sense of humour, Agent Bell.”

“Never, Agent Zidan, if anything saving the lives of others only makes my humour stronger, and probably darker.”

Their was a moment of silence between them before OA began to move again.

“You ready to go, bomb squad and ERT can take it from here.” 

Maggie nodded, “We stopped one bomb, you think this nutjob has anymore out there?”

OA sighed; he really didn’t want to think about it. “Let’s hope Kristen has an answer to that question when we get back to the office.”

As the pair began to walk towards the exit, smiling at colleagues as they arrived to work the scene, the odd comment and then filling others in on what had happened, OA thought about the short conversation they’d just have.

“You’d really run into a potential blast site because I was in there?”

Maggie nodded. “You’re my partner, OA, more than that you’re my best friend, of course I would.”

OA wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. “I’d probably run in after you too. But only because you’d never shup up about it if I didn’t.”

Maggie chuckled, but they were both probably right – if one of them did do something _that_ reckless, neither of them would ever forget it.

**Twelve:**

“How are you feeling?” OA asked Maggie as they walked towards the parking garage.

“Shouldn’t it be me asking you that?” Maggie asked with a smile, before carrying on. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be – this is a really good opportunity, and it’s only for twelve weeks.”

OA nodded, to go and train recruits at Quantico isn’t what he pictured himself doing, but the opportunity came up and he said yes. It was only for twelve weeks, like Maggie said, but he still felt bad for leaving the team despite the small leaving party and the fact he’d more than likely be home on the weekends.

“You’re my partner, Mags, good opportunity or not, you get a say in this. I don’t want you paired with some rookie who’s going to get you hurt.”

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. “I am thankful that you care, but I can handle myself.”

OA nodded, he knew that, he was the rookie at one time. He would always worry though. About her, about Kristen, Scola, about everyone on his team.

“Of course, I care. If anything happens to you, I’m going to have to train someone else to get my coffee orders for me.”

Maggie laughed out loud. “Way to ruin a sweet moment, OA.”

“Seriously, you think I’m cut out for this?” He asked, seriousness in his tone.

Maggie gave him a look, “Seriously? OA, those recruits are going to be so lucky to have you there for twelve weeks. West Point, tours in Afghanistan and Iraq, time with DEA, undercover work, you’re the guy they want to be.”

OA smiled a little, “Thank you for, you know, supporting me.”

“Of course. Now, you have wannabe agents to train and I have to go and teach some rookie how to make a half decent cup of coffee and the art to using the vending machine in the break room without spending any money.”

“Ah, the essentials for working in this place.” OA chuckled, as he reached his car.

“You ready, Agent Zidan?” Maggie asked with a proud smile.

No, she didn’t want him to go, but she wasn’t going to hold him back or make him feel guilty, it wasn’t forever, and at least he’d have some interesting stories for when he came back to New York full time.

“I think so, Agent Bell.”

“Don’t fall in love with Quantico too much, okay. We need you here.”

OA smiled, opening his arms for a hug, which Maggie quickly accepted.

“I’ll be back, Maggie. Don’t worry, it’s just twelve-weeks, and who knows maybe I’ll come back with a new rookie for Isobel to intimidate, Scola to tease, and for you to train how to be your very own personal assistant.”

Maggie laughed out loud again, stepping back out of his embrace.

“See you soon.”

“See you soon, Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see another chapter? How would you feel if I began writing 'minutes in life' and 'moments in life' again? I would love to know all your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another four times Maggie and OA hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally thought of some more. I have one more chapter after this which brings us to a total of twenty - if you'd like to read them of course!   
> Any and all mistakes are mine and as always I really hope these are not awful.

**Thirteen:**

Maggie held the paperwork in one hand and a single key on the other. “Months of checks and meetings and finances all comes down to four pieces of paper and a key.”

OA chuckled, “Yeah, but I guess you get the apartment to, so, four pieces of paper, a key and three bedrooms, a bathroom, fully functioning kitchen and living space.”

Maggie glanced across at him. She knew deep down they should be in her apartment – her new home – right now, but it was taking her a moment to cross the threshold, cross into the new chapter of her life.

Her old apartment was the one she’d brought when she first moved to New York, the one Jason later moved into and the one that he later added his name to. It was theirs. Their home, a place where Maggie hoped they’d start a family before trying to find somewhere bigger. But the universe seemed to have other plans.

“Kristen is determined for you to have a housewarming party. I spoke to Scola, he said she kept showing him pictures of dresses so she could look her best for the occasion.”

Maggie laughed, she imaged Kristen doing just that, and loved her for it.

“I guess to have a housewarming I actually have to step foot into my new home, right?” She asked OA, who, thankfully, had been with her through the entire process, best friend duties, he’d told her in the beginning when she brought up selling her old place, but to Maggie he’d gone above and beyond.

“That’s the idea, but it takes however long it takes.” OA said with an easy shrug.

This wasn’t new to him. He stood with Maggie in her old empty apartment for over an hour when she had to hand over the keys. He quietly explained to the real estate agent that Maggie needed some time, glossing over the details which thankfully the older gentleman understood.

Maggie took a deep breath, looking at the key in her hand. “Can’t be that bad, right?”

OA chuckled, “No, I think it can only be a good thing.”

Maggie had to believe that. She didn’t believe in much else right now, a day of wondering if she was doing the right thing, if she would regret moving, but OA was right, it could only be a good thing, because she was going to make it a good thing.

A fresh start with cherished memories.

As Maggie turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, she held her breath. Jason would want this, he’d want her to be happy, to move on, to live life.

Stepping over the threshold, she let her breath out, glancing over her shoulder at OA.

“Home sweet home.” Maggie said with a relieved smile.

OA nodded a little, waiting for her to turn to face him before he opened his arms, letting her step into the hug.

“Well done, Mags. Jason would be happy for you today.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, tears threatening to fall.

“Yeah.” OA said confidently, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, smiling to himself, it was a new chapter in Maggie’s life, and he was happy to be a part of it.

**Fourteen:**

Maggie looked around her apartment, she had everything she needed for the four weeks she’d be gone. Indiana wasn’t a million miles away, but it was going to take her at least a full day of travelling to get there and she didn’t want to have to come back.

“I’ll come by a few times a week, get your mail, check on things.” OA reassured her with a smile.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

OA nodded, “Of course. This vacation should be as stress-free as possible.”

Maggie nodded; it was what she needed. After Jason, she went back to work, after Frank Cutler, she went back to work, after the arrests, the trial, the sentencing, she went back to work and she pushed herself to just get on with the job, but she knew herself well enough to know that she’d need a break at some point.

That point had come faster than she thought. One case had made her realise that she wasn’t at the top of her game anymore. It felt so odd to admit it, but after an emotional coffee date with OA, she knew what she needed to do.

“You know you can call us if you need us. Maybe, one weekend Kris, Scola and I could fly out to Indiana, but, only if you want to see us.” OA suggested, and Maggie smiled at the thought of spending a weekend in her hometown, sat in small coffee shops, walking to her home along rural back roads with the people she’d come to call extended family.

“Maybe, it would be nice to show you where I grew up, but,” Maggie let the sentence hang.

“We’ll sort it out if you’re feeling up to it,” OA told her. “Here, let me help you put you bags in your car.”

Maggie let him help, “Look,” She got his attention as he put her bags in the back of her car. “thank you for supporting me with this, I know four weeks is a long time.”

OA shook his head. “You’re coming back though, right? Or is this the big announcement that you’re going back to Indiana PD?”

Maggie laughed shaking her head, “I am definitely coming back, OA. I just, I couldn’t have made it this far after Jason without your support, and, making the decision to take a break, you made it so easy for me to just admit that I needed some time off.”

OA nodded, “Maggie, you are so loved and cared about here. You are an amazing agent and have made me a better agent, but you’ve been through a lot, and you need some time to process that. I will support you whatever decision you make, so will Isobel and Jubal, Kristen, Scola, Ian, everyone, we know you, we trust you, we love you – just because you’re leaving for four weeks won’t change that.”

Maggie tried to wipe the few tears that had fallen before OA could see, but she realised that she didn’t mind him seeing her cry.

“We’ll just pick up where we left off?” Maggie said as a way of saying thank you, and everything else she couldn’t put into words.

“Come here,” OA pulled her into a hug, one of love and reassurance. “We’ll pick up right where we left off.”

**Fifteen:**

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Maggie asked as she and OA sat on the front steps. His mother’s house – his childhood home – full of people who he’d met at various times in his life all there to celebrate his birthday.

“I totally should, but if I have to hear one more question about girlfriends and marriage, I might actually punch something.”

Maggie shook her head, “I get it, the first time I took Jason to a family gathering, that was it. I swear every other day I would get a question about it. I am sure you’ll survive though. Maybe next year make a rule – no questions about marriage on the birthday boys’ special day.”

OA chuckled, shaking his head. “Do you want to take that up with my mum or should I?”

It was Maggie’s turn to shake her head, “That’s definitely on you,” she paused for a few moments. “will you survive if I head home?”

OA glanced across, nodding, “Thank you for coming, it’s been really nice having you and the team here.”

“Well, we heard rumour that you were actually popular, and we wanted to see for ourselves.”

OA nodded in appreciation of her come back, not being able to hide his grin, “Okay, that was good – I hope I have proved to you that I actually have a life outside of our ridiculous work hours.”

They sat in silence for another few moments. Maggie let out a breath, she really had enjoyed the night. It had been nice to see OA enjoy himself, see the other side of him that was rare to see. Carefree and having fun, something the job rarely called for.

“Have you called a cab?” OA asked.

“No, I was going to walk,”

“Call a cab,” OA said, “I don’t want you walking back to your place on your own – I know you can look after yourself, but, please.” He added quickly.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I’ll be okay walking.”

“And you said whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets, and I would like you to get a cab back to your place.”

Maggie chuckled, “Oh, so now you want to be the birthday boy?” she shot back.

OA nodded, “Yes. Seriously, Maggie.”

“Okay,” Maggie nodded, mocking annoyance as she huffed, “I will call a cab.”

“Thank you.”

After Maggie called a cab and they gave her a waiting time, she stood up, looking at OA to do the same. “You should go back inside; they’re going to be looking for you.”

OA nodded, despite the fact he wanted to stay outside and make sure Maggie got off okay, he knew she was more than capable of looking after herself.

“Okay, but first come and give me a hug.” He said, opening his arms. “Thank you for coming.”

“Happy birthday, OA.” Maggie said, letting him hug her tight.

“Thanks, Mags.”

**Sixteen:**

Maggie glared at OA as he packed up with things, rushing around, hoping to make it out of the office on time.

“You owe me big time for this, okay?” Maggie told him for the third time, just to make sure he understood what she was saying.

OA nodded, “And I am buying you coffee in the morning and I am making the next two arrests, so the reports fall on me – I know.”

Maggie nodded along, “Good, just so we’re totally clear what you’re going to do for me, since I am covering for you, all because of dinner.”

OA stood up straight for a second. “It’s not just dinner, Maggie, this is like dinner that’s going to cost me seventy percent of my paycheck, and it took me three months to get a reservation, so it’s really not just dinner, it’s a commitment.”

Maggie rolled her eyes before shrugging, “Fine, I will stay quiet about how I am going to lie to our boss, and tell them how your sister is in the hospital so you can go and have an expensive meal and brag about it tomorrow.”

“Technically, my sister is in hospital,”

“Because she’s a nurse, OA!”

OA shrugged, smirking only a little, “But she is still in a hospital, so technically you’re not lying about that, and hey, you’ve bent the truth a little to get out of here early to, so save me the saint speech and I promise I will not brag about dinner, maybe dessert, because it looks amazing, but not dinner.”

Maggie reached for her pen, ready to launch it at him as they both laughed, glancing at Isobel’s office every once in a while, to check she hadn’t suddenly appeared in the time they’d been talking.

OA ducked a little, ready to dodge the pen she was about to throw.

“This is not the time or place for violence, Maggie.” He told her trying to be firm, but not being able to keep a small laugh from escaping.

“You should go, otherwise you’re going to be late.”

OA nodded, checking his watch, taking a few steps back, before turning back to face her, waiting only a few seconds before taking the steps towards her desk, leaning down to hug her.

“I totally owe you one, Mags.”

“You totally do!” She called after him as he left the office, smiling to herself, she was going to have fun holding this over his head next time she needed something doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on these :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final four hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would like to carry this on, I have no more hug ideas! I hope you enjoy these final four. Any and all mistakes are mine, and I really hope they're not awful!

**Seventeen:**

Maggie watched Isobel closely, trying to get a read on her face. The undercover op had gone badly. Worse than that, everything seemed to go wrong, from arresting the wrong suspect, to failing to keep tabs on another, and now the guy that they were all pretty certain killed their victim had escaped and was probably halfway to Mexico.

“I will leave it up to the both of you to explain this to the victim’s family,” She finally said. “Agent Bell, I suggest you think long and hard about what you did today – you get one free pass at messing up, this was it, do it again and you’re going to be looking for another job.” 

OA let the sigh out before he could register what he was doing, and almost sent up a prayer that he didn’t roll his eyes either.

“Something you’d like to add, Agent Zidan?”

OA took a breath, “I don’t think Maggie did anything wrong, I think this was a hard case and you’re taking it out on her when,” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “when none of us had the correct intel.”

Maggie avoided his eye as Isobel took on board what he had to say.

“You’re lucky that I think the both of you are capable agents. I expect the reports on my desk by tomorrow evening.”

They were dismissed moments later with nothing else said.

“I know that it’s her job to do this, and to question us, but I that felt like the blame game.” OA muttered as they walked back to their desks.

Maggie shook her head, “Like you said, it’s her job, OA,” she paused for a moment. “But, thank you for sticking up for me, you didn’t need to.”

“Of course, I did.” OA said almost immediately. 

Just before he could sit down, Maggie told him not to. “We should go and inform the victim’s family; they’ll be looking for an update.”

OA nodded, “Look, Maggie, Mexican authorities know this guys face, they’ll get him.”

“Sounds like a pretty crappy game of you win some, you lose some.”

OA took a breath, clasping his hands together unsure on what he could say to the harsh realisation that in their line of work, they really did win some and lose some.

“Also,” Maggie said taking a step closer, “you don’t have to stick up for me, really, but I am glad that you did.”

She took another step forward, standing on her tip toes to give her partner a hug, which he gladly accepted.

They stayed in the hug for a few moments longer than needed, but when Maggie stepped back, she felt considerably better than she had done when she was in Isobel’s office.

“Look, I will always have your back, Mags. Even if we don’t feel the same about a case or about a suspect, I will always make sure you’re safe and stick up for you when you’ve done your job to the best of your ability.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile. “I hope you know I’ll do the same, OA.”

OA nodded. “So, you feel ready to go?”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, we should get some decent coffee on the way back too – we could be here for a while writing up our reports.”

OA resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, causing Maggie to laugh. “Hey, you win some you lose some, right?”

OA wrapped his arm around Maggie’s shoulder as they walked to the elevator. “Right.”

**Eighteen:**

“FBI!” Maggie let out a sigh of pure relief as she heard the voice of multiple agents breach the door of the warehouse that she’d been tied up in for the last twelve hours.

She willed herself not to cry out of both relief and exhaustion as OA approached her, slowing down as he got closer, to which she gave him a nod, telling him it was okay for him to come closer. Cut her out of the ropes she’d been bound with, pull her up from the floor, and reassure her that it was all going to be okay now.

Of course, she signed up for this, she put herself forward for this operation. Admittedly, she expected an arrest twelve hours earlier, before her black eye, before sleeping on a cold, damp floor, and before that one stray thought of dying in that warehouse entered her mind – but she’d put herself forward for the mission all the same.

“Hey,” OA got her attention, “you need some ice for your eye.” He told her, leaving her no room to argue, not that she felt like arguing with him.

“OA,” She stopped him before he could lead her outside. Around her she hadn’t really paid much attention.

Turning her head, she saw Scola putting cuffs on the idiot she’d had to share a space with, Kristen was giving her a reassuring smile which Maggie tried hard to return, other agents were dotted about, collecting things, checking rooms, doing everything she’d be doing if her role had been taken by a civilian.

“Thank you.” She said eventually. She wasn’t sure why – apart from that one stray thought, she knew that eventually her team would show up. She knew she wasn’t going to die on a cold, damp concrete floor, but she still felt the need to say thank you.

He was the one who cut the rope, who pulled her up off the floor.

OA nodded a little, “Maggie,” He said, and Maggie could hear the worry in his tone.

There was a moment where he didn’t say anything, but eventually, he pulled her into a hug. “You’re welcome.” It was easier to say than nothing at all.

Maggie relaxed a little before stepping out of his embrace, nodding – more to herself than him, but ready now, to face everything outside, to answer the questions people had, and to interview the hell out of the guy who thought it would be smart to hold a FBI agent hostage.

**Nineteen:**

Maggie felt tears of joy in her eyes as OA nodded silently, an answer to an unasked question that made her beam with happiness.

“Seriously? You’re not just playing, are you?” Maggie asked quickly, not wanting to get excited for nothing.

“Seriously, she said yes, Maggie, she actually said yes!”

Maggie couldn’t hold back her grin any longer, a small squeal of excitement leaving her lips as she celebrated the news with him.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, before reaching out for him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh my god, OA.”

OA couldn’t take the grin of his face, holding Maggie close as he took in the past few hours.

It didn’t matter they were stood in Maggie’s living room, or that it was late, or that he really should be calling his family.

“I needed to tell you first,” OA said, stepping back so he could see her face. “I just, I can’t believe it, she’s calling her family, and I will – but, I just needed to tell my best friend first.”

Maggie mirrored his smile, not being able to contain her excitement.

“You’re engaged, OA! You’re getting married!”

OA laughed out loud, “That sounds both amazing and still so very surreal. Thank you, for helping pick the ring, for helping me set up dinner, all of it, Maggie.”

“Of course, I know that you wanted this, and I want this for you – you deserve to be happy, OA, and weddings are, stressful, but they’re also wonderful.” Maggie said, her own experience had been awful, wedding planning was her worst nightmare, but her wedding day was still as special as her mother said it would be.

OA shook his head, taking another deep breath, “When does it sink in?” He asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Not until you’re actually husband and wife.”

“I should go, she said I should come and tell you in person, oh!” He said, a thought interrupting his train of thought, “I took a picture of her wearing the ring.” He pulled out his phone, to show Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “You both look really happy, and that ring suits her, you did well.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, which, I hope will continue, because neither of us have any idea where to begin when it comes to wedding planning and a full time job, I was hoping you’d be able to help.”

“I would love to, OA,” Maggie reassured him, “I’m so happy for you, really, congratulations, OA.”

OA pulled his partner into another tight hug – he was aware of how happy, yet sad this moment was for Maggie.

“You’re going to be a married man, that is insane.” Maggie told him.

OA was still smiling. “I should go.”

“Yes, and the biggest congratulations from me, and I want to see her for coffee, I want to know all the details from her point of view.”

OA nodded along, knowing that it would come sooner or later. “That reminds me – you’ll be my best woman, won’t you?”

Maggie was slightly taken a back by the question. “I mean, shouldn’t, someone else do that?”

OA shook his head, “You’re my best friend, Maggie, you’ve saved my life so many times, that without you I probably wouldn’t be here now – I would like you there, if that’s okay with you.”

Maggie chuckled, “Sure, OA, I would be honoured.”

“Good, because, I didn’t have a backup plan.”

“Only you could ask that question so casually, OA.”

OA only shrugged, before they shared a laugh over the whole thing – it still feeling still surreal, yet exciting.

Maggie nodded through the quick goodbyes, watching the door for a few moments after he closed it behind him, the grin never moving from her lips, her best friend was getting married, and she for one, couldn’t be more excited.

**Twenty:**

“Wanna go and grab some dinner?” OA asked, breaking the silence that had settled between him and Maggie as they focused on getting some paperwork done.

Maggie looked up briefly, glancing over her shoulder, “Are you buying?”

OA chuckled, “Sure, why not. What do you fancy?”

Maggie put her pen down, turning her chair to look at him. “Wanna check out that burger place that’s just opened on 14th street?”

OA nodded, “Yeah, let me know when you’ve finished that report and we’ll head out.”

It had been a fairly usual day, they’d finished up a case, made an arrest – the rest had been full of paperwork and brief conversations with other agents who were in and out of the office.

Five minutes later the pair of them were heading for the elevator.

“Not that I want to jinx anything,” Maggie began.

OA raised a hand, hoping to stop her, “Let’s just keep quiet and act like we’re both going to enjoy our food.”

She laughed, shaking her head. Still the Q word would cause people to glare and a hope for an interrupted meal would make people wide eyed.

“You ever wonder how people get over it? We see victims, families, by-standers all the time, we talk to them, get statements, say we’re sorry and then we move on, do you ever wonder how much that experience shapes their lives?” OA asked as they reached the parking garage – they settled on taking his truck, he’d pick her up and bring her into work tomorrow.

“I guess for the victims, their families, I wonder. Maybe not the passers-by, but maybe we should, getting interviewed by the FBI, trying to remember things, we’re not mean people but when we’re working at a pace – I’ve raised my voice a few times.”

OA nodded, “Me to. Anyway, we should not talk about work.”

Maggie frowned a little, “Then what are we going to talk about?”

“Good question. How about you finish telling me about your school days? I think we got to the story where you stole a car?”

Maggie shook her head, “I did not steal a car – my friend told me it was his car, I was just in it. He stole the car; I was an innocent kid who may or may not have had a crush on him.”

OA shook his head, laughing a little as he pulled out onto the street. “So, maybe we will have to talk about work.”

“See, that, I can do. What do you think will happen to Charlie’s family when he goes to prison?” She asked, referring to the case they’d just worked.

A man, who did some terrible things, all for the right reasons – or what he believed to be the right thing.

“His wife seems pretty committed to him, and the kids are old enough to make their own assumptions about him – he’s going to need them, I think.” OA answered honestly.

Maggie thought for a moment, watching the on coming traffic as OA drove.

“Would you stick by me if I did something like that, you know, went to prison?” Maggie asked.

OA glanced across at her, “I think so- if you did something for the right reason,” he paused, a small smile on his lips, “Why are you planning on hurting someone, Mags?”

Maggie chuckled, “Payback is a bitch.”

OA laughed out loud, the pair of them falling into easy conversation, a conversation that was carried on through dinner, followed by people watching and some more jokes about just who exactly Maggie would want to hurt in the name of revenge.

“I think I’ll walk home,” Maggie said as they stepped outside after they’d finished their meals.

“Are you sure?” OA looked over at her, “I really don’t mind dropping you off.”

Maggie shook her head, “I could do with the fresh air, but you’re still picking me up tomorrow, right?”

OA nodded, “Say, seven?”

“Sounds good to me, thank you for suggesting dinner, it’s been really nice to just sit and talk.” Maggie said, an appreciative smile on her face. It didn’t happen often, but she enjoyed dinners with the team, simple things that meant a lot to her.

“It’s been nice, I am glad we were able to do it,” OA replied, “so, tomorrow at seven?”

“Tomorrow at seven.” She confirmed, “have a good night, OA.”

“You too, Mags.” OA told her, before taking a few steps towards his truck. Maggie was still stood still, watching him, before calling his name.

OA turned, walking back over to her.

Maggie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so instead she leant over to hug him, smiling when he hugged her back.

“What was that for?” OA asked when they stepped out of the embrace.

Maggie shrugged, “Just because.”

OA chuckled, “Okay,” He paused, “you’re sure you’ll be okay walking home?”

“I am sure, I will even text you when I am back at my apartment.” Maggie said before stepping backwards, turning in the direction of home.

“See you tomorrow, OA.” She called over her shoulder.

OA watched her for a moment, smiling at his best friend’s independence. “See you tomorrow, Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you thought! I hope to be adding to my 'minutes/moments in life' series soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
